1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to tourniquet holders. In particular, it relates to a permanent adherence to a trauma management kit that is configured for quick retrieval of a tourniquet for use in battlefield environments in which efficiency of movement is critical to survivability.
2. State of the Art
Trauma medical kits carried by soldiers in the battle space include many items such as gauze, scissors, bandages, tourniquets, etc. However, in the vast majority of casualty situations, it is a tourniquet that is needed first to prevent life threatening blood loss. Currently there is no practical way for a soldier to co-locate his/her tourniquet within their trauma medical kit, and gain access to that tourniquet, without taking additional steps to manipulate the kit. These additional steps cost valuable time; and under stress prove difficult to complete.